Just You
by luvinkiri
Summary: Ryotaro just likes her, so he wants to confess, but he has trouble, just like most guys would  . . But mostly just lovely moments between the two.    Plz R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**I just love the pairing Ryo x Kaho! Len x Kaho is wonderful as well, but i prefer them, sorry^^. I love it when characters have sweet moments, and I guess that's what I aim to do here. Also, I am keeping the chapters short mostly. So enjoy ^^.**

**Disclaimer: We all know who owns it, no me for sure.**

**Just You**

Chapter 1

Tsuchiura Ryotaro was sweating like a water fountain after running up and down the soccer field. He went to the bench to get something to drink. "Good job today Ryotarou!" Junnosuke gave him a slap on the back. Ryotaro turned around to face Junnosuke and sputtered water all over his face! "Hey! What was that for?" asked the poor boy.

"It's called _punishment._" replied Ryotaro.

"For what? The slap?"

"You didn't have to hit me so hard."

"Fine! Here's your _punishment._ I'm gonna tell Kahoko how you feel about her." As soon as Junnosuke finished saying that, he found himself face to face with another splash of water. "Hey! Now what was _that_ for?" Ryotaro grabbed the collar of his friend's shirt. He narrowed his eyes, "You wouldn't dare, and besides what makes you think I like her?" The victim grinned. "Speak of the devil." Ryotarou turned around to see a red-headed girl waving at him.

"Ryotaro!" Ryotaro waved back grinning.

"Hey there Kahoko!"

"Hi Junnosuke!"

"Hi Kahoko!"

"Anyway, what brings you here?" Ryotaro asked Kahoko.

"I came to tell you that the concour participants are going to meet up in the music room after lunch."

"Oh Okay."

Junnosuke watched the two, grinning. "What's wrong with you dude?" asked Ryotaro.

"Oh Nothing!" "I'll be going now, I'll leave you two alone." He winked and walked away.

"What's he talking about?" asked Kahoko.

"Nothing, ignore him. Can you wait for me a bit, I wanna change out of this shirt."

"Course."

"Cool, i'll be right back." and he raced off to change and come back quickly whose heart he yearned for.

**Not much happening I guess. Wanna keep it simple and sweet. Plz review if possible. Thx! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: You know**

After the meeting for concours particpants, Ryotaro and Kahoko walked home together.

"What piece should we play?" asked Kahoko. had paired everyone up, her and Ryotaro, Len with Keichii and Shoko, Hihara and Azuma were another. They each had to play a piece together, and then they were to perform at the school festival.

Ryotaro laughed, "Excited already huh?"

"Well of course! I can't wait to play with you again!"

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asked.

"Remember that time? During the first selection? You came up on stage and played as my accompaniment. You were my savior,"she laughed. "It was an amazing feeling, and I'm getting that feeling once more just thinking about it."

"Is that so? Well then, I'm honored to be playing with you," inside he couldn't help but feel so happy he could burst. "Alright, but let's take our time. Hey Kahoko, are you busy right now?"

"No, why?"

"You like sweet things right? I know a great cake shop. In fact I've been craving for one, but I don't feel like going alone. So what about it?" he grinned foolishly at Kahoko.

Tempted by delicious thoughts of white fluffly cake, she immediately agreed.

He laughed, "Alright then, come on," and he led the way.

"WOW!" shouted Kahoko in awe. It was a lovely shop. On display were all sorts of delicious-mouthwatering cakes. She began to drool.

Ryotaro watched chuckling, "You're drooling Kahoko."

"Oh! Oops," she wiped her drool. "Sorry, " she said sheepishly.

He laughed, "Don't worry about it, just be yourself."

She smiled, "Course. Now, let's go pick out some cakes I'm starving!" and she rushed over to the counter where so many cakes of different flavors were welcoming her.

"Oooo, Which one should I choose?" asked a troubled Kahoko. "The chocolate one looks so inviting with its triple layers and crunchy bottom. But the strawberry one looks so soft and yummy whipped cream or the simple angel cake over there!"

Ryotaro laughed. "How about sharing?"

"Sharing?"

"We'll get all three that way you'll have a taste of each and I'll finish whatever you can't."

"But which one do you want to eat, Ryotaro?" she asked.

"Anything you eat, I'm good with." He replied.

Somehow that sounded embarrassing to Kahoko and she blushed slightly, "O-o-ok, then I'll just take two then. The chocolate one and strawberry one please." She told the counter lady.

The two received their order and sat down near the window.

"Let's dig in!" clapped Kahoko, and brought the fork to her mouth. "Yummm! Aren't you going to have some Ryotaro?"

"You go ahead. I wanna enjoy my drink." He sipped his drink, but it was just an excuse to secretly enjoy Kahoko's happy-eating face. _She so darn cute. Look at her smile. _He laughed. "Kahoko, you have some cream here." He wiped the cream off her cheek, and licked the cream off his finger.

She blushed, "T-t-thanks, whoops I need to go to the washroom." She got up hastily and dashed off to the washroom, her heart thumping.

Ryotaro watched her go, then looked back to the piece of cake that was still on her fork. He picked it up and brought it to his mouth. He ate the piece and blushed. _An indirect kiss. _His face got redder. _Geez, I'm so pathetic._ He brought his head down, if only he could tell her how he feels knowing she felt the same.


End file.
